Some Guys Get All the Adjectives
by darkforest214
Summary: Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley go on a late night spying spree. What’s going through Fred’s head as this is going on? Why is he suddenly concerned with adjectives? How does he even know what an adjective is! Read on to find out.


**Title:** Some Guys Get All the Adjectives  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Humor, Romance  
**Spoilers:** None really…  
**Rating:** PG-13 (as always)  
**Summary: **Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley go on a late night spying spree. What's going through Fred's head as this is going on? Why is he suddenly concerned with adjectives? How does he even know what an adjective is! Read on to find out. (A/F)  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except the deranged idea that descended upon me in the middle of the night to write this thing)  
**A/N:** I was watching some TV show at 3:30 in the morning (noticing a trend?) when one of the characters said "Boy, some guys get all the adjectives" in a really sarcastic way… That line stuck with me and I typed this out right then and there. Hope you enjoy! (And I hope you review!)

* * *

Some Guys Get All the Adjectives

Ruggedly handsome. Dashing, good looks. Exquisite eye. Some guys get _all _of the adjectives. Well, all the good ones at least. Me, I get a few, but no girl has _ever_ described me as "a heartfelt being with a beautiful soul" or something poetic like that. The only adjectives I ever get are "Dimwitted, stupid, and blundering idiot."

But I don't need all that poetry and those fancy words. I'm Fred Weasley. And I have my own definition. But when I'm with Angelina…now there's a different story. Sure, I have loads of fun when hanging out with George and Lee, but Ange is different. And _not_ just because she's a girl.

It's because she's _my_ girl.

Angelina, now there's someone who deserves those fancy things known as adjectives. She's beautiful; her warm brown eyes soak up her surroundings, her rich, dark skin glows in the moonlight. She makes me babble like an idiot. But only in my head. There was no way on earth she could possibly _ever_ feel the same about me, but you know how George and I are. Always curious, always exploring, and _always _getting ourselves in trouble.

We were on a late night spy mission; our targets, the girls. Our trio of chaser friends are our favorite victims and easy targets. Sure, I like Angelina, big deal…And Lee likes Katie. Who cares? Pranksters have feelings too.

Where was I? Oh yes, we were spying on the girls. They were in the middle of one of their sickening confession sessions, where they gossip about who they like, and of embarrassing things they wouldn't dream of admitting to anyone else but each other. Alicia was raving on about Oliver Wood while George and I made retching noises in disgust.

"I still say Quidditch robes look best on him," insisted Alicia. "His muscular arms, broad shoulders—"

"The way he rides his broom?" Katie teased with a wink.

Alicia turned bright red and went on the defensive. "I'm sorry if I fancy a bloke that has rugged good looks, enchanting eyes and a heart stopping smile! You're choice isn't much better, little Miss Dreadlocks." She stuck her tongue out at Katie; it was her turn to redden like a tomato.

"Well I like Lee for more than his looks," Katie shot back. "The way he can turn any potentially embarrassing situation into a hilarious joke. And how about the way he commentates the Quidditch games, or how he baby-sits those rowdy twins."

"The twins can take care of themselves, thank-you-very-much," Angelina protested.

"That's right Ange, defend your lover boy," Alicia teased. Ever so modest, Angelina flipped off her friend and scowled at Katie, daring her to add anything else. "Fine then, what do you think about Fred? Why are you so drawn to…him?"

My head snapped up and George and I exchanged a glance. Was Angelina finally _admitting_ to liking me? Sure, there was that time we had snogged in the locker room after winning the Quidditch Cup our fifth year, and that time I took her to the Yule Ball our sixth year, but nothing had come from that.

Angelina let out a sigh, gathering her thoughts about her before answering. "Fred Weasley. What do I think about him and where to start? Remember sixth year when he asked me to the Yule Ball?" she paused smiling at the memory."

"Well, go on," Katie urged, leaning in and listening intently. I imagine I was doing the same, I had to catch and hold on to _every__** last **__**word**_.

"Fred Weasley… How can one describe such a fun loving, easy to laugh, quick to anger, imaginative, intelligent—"

"If he's intelligent he sure hides it well!" said Alicia

"They both do," said Katie, "Lee too."

The three of us exchanged grins. Although I knew Lee and George would never shut up about this little confession session, I was _very_ eager to hear what Ange had to say next.

"I love the way his eyes light up when he's excited, and that mischievous look he gets on his face when he's just thought of some brilliant idea. And when he's concentrating, his brow furrows ever so slightly, and he chews on his lower lip. Oh, and when he's nervous he hides it very well, yet he can't look you in the eye and constantly shuffles his feet," Angelina said, staring out into space as if picturing the very subject she was talking about; me. "Have you ever noticed how quickly they come up with stories to get themselves out of trouble?"

I never knew she knew so much about me. All my habits, things that just came natural to me she liked. What did I ever do to deserve her?

"They're good liars too, most of the professors believe them, even though they know they shouldn't," said Katie.

Angelina shrugged, "I don't know…I guess Fred is just perfect…in an unstable, crazy way."

"Well, whatever he is, it sure sounds like you like him," said Alicia.

Angelina smiled that particular smile that never fails to take my breath away, and nodded.

Some guys get all the adjectives, thanks to Angelina I've got quite a few too. So what if I'm not "ruggedly handsome" like Oliver Wood, or "dark and brooding" like Harry Potter? Who cares if I'm not "beautifully brainy" or "wickedly smart"? I'm Fred Weasley, and I got an amazing girl like Angelina Johnson just by being **me**.

* * *

**A/N:** You know the drill. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
